


Hallelujah

by languageismymistress



Series: Death of a Bachelor [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Protective Siblings, they all need a giant hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: For tonight, they were just siblings.





	Hallelujah

Diego never got drunk.

 

_Lies._

Diego rarely got drunk.

 

_Still lying._

Diego got drunk and Klaus planned to kill Ben.

 

_Rude!_

Klaus liked drunk Diego. Drunk Diego let go of concerns and knives and emotions. Okay, the emotions their little dear knife thrower held inside were bad because of the now crying drunk Diego, but all the other times, this was not a problem.  

 

It now was a problem. One that only Allison could solve. Pretended to solve. Would make Klaus take blame for in the morning when Diego woke to discover what he, being Diego, did the night before, being get his nipples pierced.

 

None of them planned for it okay. How does one even do such a thing. _Ah yes, I will take an emotionally drunk Diego to the finest of tattoo piercing places and get him to pierce his nipples for the sheer thrill of shits and giggles._

Ben told him it sounds like something he would do.

 

Klaus told him to fuck off through hissing at him, repetitively.

 

Now, back to their dear brother asleep on the floor. Allison and Klaus managed to get him back to his little boxing room. The manager thought nothing of them, just gave them the keys and told them about the trip wire. Of course he would have a trip wire. It’s Diego.

 

Back to the scene in reality and not in his own mind, _please no,_ Klaus searched for something soft for Diego to sleep in. Allison just kept talking to him, calming him down as he cried over their mother, over Eudora, over losing so much that he can barely breathe. Klaus grabbed onto the dog tags around his neck. _Not now, remember me later._ He smiled at Dave’s voice guiding him. Said guidance leading him to a bottom drawer which seemed to be full of his own things.

 

Klaus pulled out his old jumpers, sweatpants and t-shirts that he often will refuse to admit he owned. Or thought he owned. He barely remembers them but here they are. He a lot of his things were. Allison pulled away from a sleeping Diego, _precious baby,_ to look down into the drawer.

 

“What are these?”

 

“Mine.”

 

The only answer Klaus could manage through tears. Allison kissed the top of his head, making up two more beds on the floor. Somehow, Diego had managed to fall from his bed to the floor. A photo of himself and their mother clutched in his hands.

 

“Come on.”

 

Allison patted the spot next to Diego on the floor underneath the little fort that Ben finished off for them. Klaus nodded to him. Ben smiled and curled up on the floor at the bottom of them. To stay with his siblings even in death where pain can never touch him again. Klaus laid on the floor, Allison smiling as Diego sniffed and curled into a ball between the two siblings.

 

The door creaked but Allison shook her head for Klaus not to worry. Three sets of footsteps came down the stairs. Klaus knew. This wasn’t just for Diego, it was for all of them. To heal and grow. Luther laid at the top of the fort, a way to look down and out for his siblings. Vanya wrapped around Allison, Five pouted but followed suit. For tonight, they were not The Umbrella Academy. For tonight, they were just siblings.


End file.
